Organic light-emitting devices are being actively developed. In the development of organic light-emitting devices, novel phosphorescent materials are being developed. Non-Patent Literature 1 describes an iridium complex having the following structural formula. Patent Literature 1 describes derivatives of this compound into which various substituents are introduced.

It is known that a compound having this structural formula, Ir(Ppz)3, emits blue light at low temperatures but does not emit light at room temperature (Non-Patent Literature 1). Although derivatives of this compound into which various substituents are introduced are being studied, none of the derivatives have had desirable characteristics (Patent Literature 1).